Stumble
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Because once you trip you're bound to fall... in love? No, more like into a grumpy green-eyed man. But same thing. Kaza/Rikuo


AN: Based on an actual encounter. Truth truly is stranger than fiction... yay for random bouts of inspiration throughout my day ha ha ha.

I was gonna stick this in my Fan Service Series... but decided naaah and from now on try to consciously post _actual_ drabbles in there, and not long ass stuff like this. So, boom. This gets it's own place in the druggy archive. oshit.

Again, this'll be another chapter or two. Enjoy!~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya wondered if city people ever looked anywhere else but forward, while they walked along the convoluted sidewalks. It was kind of unnerving, really, as he passed yet another person who was staring right past him, eyes unblinking. Even those who had cell phones plastered to their ears still kept their eyes forward.

It was hard for Kazahaya to keep his eyes straight ahead.

All his life he had lived in the country, with hardly any neighbors. It's how his family chose to live. And so, when Kazahaya graduated high school and was looking through his college choices, he decided that attending a college in the city would be a great experience for him, get him out of his shell, have an adventure!

So, like a tourist, his head was constantly moving, left to right, checking out all the small businesses he was passing, casting his attention to street vendors occasionally when they called him out for a _great deal_, and of course, looking both ways whenever he had to cross the roads.

Classes started in less than a month. Kazahaya already had his schedule complete long before, had met with his adviser, and had a tour of the campus. Apartment rented out, stuff moved in, Internet installed. He was ready. But until he started school, getting used to this new environment would be a necessity.

His feet were starting to hurt though. He had been walking around now for about an hour and it was time for a pit stop before he turned around. Kazahaya saw a coffee shop that he had heard good reviews about, and decided to give it a try. Kazahaya didn't think he was a coffee person though, but maybe some iced tea would be nice.

As Kazahaya walked into the foyer, however, he noticed a Help Wanted sign on the wall next to the entrance. He kept on walking, eyes on the sign, reading what they were hiring for. Bus boys and bakers. He could do that. Kazahaya would have to look for a job eventually if he were to keep up his rent.

Unfortunately, because his gaze had been fixed on the Help Wanted sign, he failed to see the sign _next_ to it, in bright yellow and black with text that read, "Watch Your Step." If someone weren't politely holding the door open to the oblivious youth, he would have just smacked into the glass door, and he would've suffered a personal embarrassment, and that would be fine, it happened often enough.

But, someone _was_ holding the door open. Kazahaya failed to notice this and the toe of his shoe caught on the elevated flooring, apparently what the "Watch Your Step" sign indicated, and proceeded to fall forward with a yelp, arms flailing, preparing for contact with a hard floor, but instead collided with a hard body. His arms instinctively clung onto the body and took it down with him, both landing on the floor with grunts of pain and surprise.

"Oh my God," Kazahaya spoke after catching his breath, noticing he was sprawled on top of the man he crash landed into. "I'm so sorry," Kazahaya began stuttering, blushing in embarrassment and trying to get off the man without making the situation any more awkward than it was.

As Kazahaya was spaztically lifting himself off of the body, he finally took a look at the man's face and hesitated, nerves on edge.

He was gorgeous, even though he clearly looked upset. Startling green eyes opened to glare at him. His hair was dark, messy, and short, atop tanned skin. He was wearing a black beater, which seemed appropriate in the hot August weather. Kazahaya noticed his large, sculpted biceps; not too bulky, proportional. He also couldn't help noticing how the single small shirt had bunched up at the bottom, revealing at least two inches of a tone stomach and a hint of delicious looking hip bones. Kazahaya swallowed, hefting himself up on unsteady legs. He didn't notice the crowd of on lookers and he customarily offered his hand to help the man up.

"Sorry," he apologized again. "Let me help you up..."

"I'm fine," the beautiful man spat, sitting up and propelling himself upward with his hands and knees. Kazahaya dropped his hand, upset and offended, and still red in the face.

The man patted invisible dust off his lap once he was straightened out, pulling on his shirt until it was neat once more, and casting one last look at Kazahaya before he made his way to the door again.

Kazahaya had his lips parted, ready to say something more, anything, but the look on the man's face, the obvious agitation, left him mute, and all he could do was watch him leave through the front entrance. Kazahaya sighed, forgetting his original intention of coming in here but continuing to the front counter anyway, staring at the drink menu until settling on the cheapest smoothie they had.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Over the next couple days, Kazahaya tried to put the man out of his mind, which was a difficult task in itself, but made harder with Kazahaya's old friend back at home, Sotaru, prodding about how it was fate and they were destined to stumble into each other again.

Kazahaya merely retorted that if he was destined to connect with every person he collided into he wouldn't have Sotaru as a friend, cos he'd obviously have better ones. A lot of them.

But then Kazahaya wondered, what he was doing here... again.

Kazahaya stood outside the front entrance, wondering if he should go in or not. He didn't know what he was expecting, it's not like the rude– attractive– guy would be here, but Sotaru's words had a way of making him think too much, hope for shit that never happened. It'd been that way since high school.

So, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, unbelieving that he was doing this, he stepped into the cafe where he first bumped into the stranger.

Walking in, his eyes immediately went to the front counter, briefly scanning the faces before looking around the establishment and then up to the hanging menu customarily, wondering what he should waste his money on. He decided on the same smoothie he had gotten a couple days ago, going up to the cashier to place his order.

The man at the register was not the guy he met, neither was any of the men in the back as they hurried to fill orders. The girl who handed his drink to him smiled prettily though and bid him a good day and to enjoy his beverage.

Kazahaya chose a spot near the back of the coffee house, in a lonely corner, spying on everyone and wondering why he was doing it.

_What? Did you hope he was a regular here? You actually expected to see him again? You're so desperate. _Kazahaya's mind chastised him. Kazahaya sighed, hanging his head, mumbling "I know"s to himself and slowly slurping down his amazing and totally worth the price banana mango smoothie.

Kazahaya spent twenty minutes nursing his drink before finally getting up and heading to the waste bins. As he was just lifting the flap to toss his empty plastic cup in, he heard someone from behind the main counter yell.

"Rikuo! You're late!"

Kazahaya looked up in surprise, curious as to why the worker felt the need to holler, and gasped loudly, holding his breath as he saw a tan man with black hair, in jeans and a white shirt, stomp hastily through the building, going straight for the "Employees Only" door.

The same guy, the one he had been waiting for. He worked here.

"Sorry," the man– Rikuo– apologized just as loudly. "Car broke down, had to run. You're lucky I fucking love my job..."

Kazahaya couldn't believe his luck, or perhaps his _doom_, would be a better term. Because now that he knew the attractive man worked here... Kazahaya would try his damned hardest to get his attention once more, and make sure it stuck this time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya returned the next day at the same time, lugging his messenger bag with him which carried his laptop. He noticed on one of the front windows outside the building there was a sign declaring "Free WiFi," so Kazahaya came prepared to get comfortable.

He tried to not look too conspicuous as he entered, just a quick glance up at the people behind the counter, and just as quickly looking away.

Rikuo was working.

Kazahaya slowly wandered, glancing at the walls, and the tables near them, as he looked for an outlet. Only once he did get himself situated, at a table where he could see most of the workers behind the front counter, did Kazahaya nervously meander up to the manned register, a part of him happy that it wasn't Rikuo who would be taking his order, he would probably just stumble over his words.

The man at the til greeted him warmly and Kazahaya tried to smile in response, nodding once.

"What can I get for you today?"

"Uh..." Kazahaya sounded dumbly, knowing already what he wanted but dragging it out a little bit. He peeked up at the menu, eyes catching Rikuo's on the way. While he stared at the various drinks and foods being offered, he felt Rikuo's gaze on him, and he swallowed hard, suddenly wanting to get this over with.

"One small banana mango smoothie, please," Kazahaya said quickly, focusing on opening his wallet and fishing out some cash. Luckily the employee got his order, typing it in, taking Kazahaya's bill, returning change and a receipt, and directing him where to pick up his drink.

Kazahaya waited by the pick up counter, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He hated waiting, but he especially hated it cos he couldn't stop watching Rikuo prepare his drink, noticing that he never looked up at him while he worked diligently.

The collared shirt and visor wasn't exactly flattering, but somehow Rikuo made it look good. Even in the unflattering uniform, Kazahaya could still guess his shape underneath, could still see what made the other man attractive in the first place...

His green eyes, probably. Kazahaya licked his lips, wetting them to speak as Rikuo came over, smoothie in hand, making eye contact once more.

"Banana mango smoothie?" He announced lightly, knowing it was for Kazahaya.

Kazahaya nodded anyway, unable to find his voice to thank him, and took the drink from his hand. The man's voice sounded so much different when it wasn't covered in agitation... it sounded... nice. Deep, cool.

And that was that. No prolonged stare, no conversation, no fingers brushing. Just the simplest worker to patron exchange. Kazahaya wasn't downhearted though. It was only the first day...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kazahaya returned the day after, the next day, and the next, keeping a mostly random schedule, but certainly not conservative. Rikuo was there some days, mostly in the middle of the day. Kazahaya had a sneaking suspicion he worked a regular nine-to-five shift.

About three weeks had passed, Kazahaya stopping by for hours at a time almost every day, prepared with either his laptop or a thick book. Each time he visited he got the same smoothie, curiously trying a bagel or cookie sometimes. There was a part of Kazahaya that scolded his strange, borderline obsessive behavior with seeing Rikuo again... the part that wondered why he was doing this, why he thought he could make himself stand out at all. Kazahaya didn't think he was exactly unique in the way he looked or dressed. In fact, although he had lived in this city for almost a month, he was already following in line like everyone else, mindlessly jaywalking, ordering fast food, talking on cell phones...

And who was to say Rikuo was even looking? Most days the dark man wasn't even working, sometimes coming in after Kazahaya had decided to leave, finding no reason to stay after camping out for hours.

Who was to say Rikuo was even into men? Kazahaya, although obviously homosexual, lacked the seemingly built in "gaydar" which could have helped him find a boyfriend in his closest struggles. Weren't gay men supposed to identify each other? Kazahaya's brain stuttered in that area. Maybe because he had never been looking for a relationship, a boyfriend. Then again, he was only 18 years old, a fresh high school graduate, who wasn't supposed to like guys. His parent's still poked and prodded him about getting a "nice girl" in college. Ugh.

Today, as Kazahaya walked up to the counter, a paperback in one hand, his wallet in the other, the familiar face of one of the cashiers beamed at him.

"Hey, you," he greeted warmly. Kazahaya couldn't hold back his smile, standing in front of him, noticing with a practiced disinterested glance that Rikuo had already seen him.

"Morning," Kazahaya spoke customarily. It was 11'O clock, still morning in Kazahaya's book.

"Banana mango smoothie?" The man had his finger poised, ready to type it in.

Kazahaya laughed lightly, fascinated, only because he'd never been a "regular," anywhere.

"You know it."

Even if Kazahaya's mind liked to be pessimistic, there was the optimistic part that wondered why, if Rikuo hadn't paid any attention to the dirty blonde, why it was always him who made his drink, and handed it out to him... no matter how busy the cafe was. If Rikuo was behind the counter, he delivered his order.

Kazahaya waited expectantly, watching Rikuo work, wetting his lips. He had managed to mutter "thank you"s and ask useless questions like, "Where are the straws?" (even though he knew where they were) just to get Rikuo to speak more. One time, after Kazahaya placed his order, he went in hunt of a table, lost in his own thoughts as he scowled at how many people were there, and forgot to get his drink. Rikuo had yelled out his order, a hint of a grin on his lips as their eyes met. Kazahaya had jogged up to the pick up counter, smiling sheepishly and almost yanking his drink from Rikuo's grip in his surprise.

No conversations, nothing that would promise anything beyond employee and customer... except the long, questionable stares Rikuo gave him as he slowly made his way to the exchange booth that recently were becoming more and more frequent.

Kazahaya inhaled nervously, pushing himself off the half-wall divider in the building and closed the short distance to pick up his order as Rikuo turned with his yellow drink.

Kazahaya's hand automatically reached up to take the offered drink, but hesitated, brows lowering. The cup... was it his imagination? It looked much taller and wider.

"Um, I ordered a small..." Kazahaya mumbled.

Rikuo's expression didn't change, but a trance of humor flashed in his green eyes.

"Do you drink anything else?" He ignored Kazahaya's question, still holding onto the quickly perspiring plastic cup.

Kazahaya blinked, unsure how to react.

"Uh... maybe, but I'm too nervous to try new things..."

Rikuo made a sound like a chuckle. It made Kazahaya take a step closer to the counter, hoping to hear it again.

"That's funny," Rikuo commented quietly, shaking the drink lightly, getting Kazahaya's attention back to it.

Kazahaya wanted to ask why it was funny, but noticed that a line was forming and Rikuo should get back to work.

So, swallowing his curiosity, Kazahaya took the offering with both hands, wondering too late why Rikuo had his entire hand around the cup, instead of just his finger tips. It caused Kazahaya, even if he hadn't wanted to, to surround Rikuo's hand in his, holding onto both the drink and Rikuo's warm skin until the latter slipped his hand back, sending one last indistinguishable look Kazahaya's way before heading back to work.

During the duration of that visit, Kazahaya finally got what he wanted; Rikuo was casting obvious glances at him.

Kazahaya kept his eyes on the wordy pages of his book though, but would look up occasionally, catching the dark haired worker's eyes... and he never looked away, embarrassed, when he was found out. Kazahaya felt a thrill shoot down his body each time he caught Rikuo staring.

He had to go eventually, although it did take a while to finish the large beverage, staying in one room for too long made Kazahaya claustrophobic. He took his time getting ready to head back out, making sure Rikuo noticed, but not checking this time to make sure. He didn't want to be _too_ obvious, but wondered if Rikuo would call out to him, say bye, anything.

He didn't. And Kazahaya left without another glance.

A few days passed, the temperature exceedingly hot and causing Kazahaya to become horribly lazy, not wanting to walk an hour in the heat just to sit and stare at his crush. But on one Friday afternoon, around four, a light rain was falling, dropping the temperature to a more comfortable level, and spurring Kazahaya to get out of the apartment, umbrella in hand and wallet in pocket. Nothing else, for fear of his book or laptop getting wet.

Kazahaya swallowed, nervous. It was time to make a move. Rikuo had been friendly to him, but it was hard to tell right now if he was indeed interested in Kazahaya... the stares from the other day could have been his way of wondering _when the hell is this blond kid gonna leave_.

And although it wasn't in Kazahaya's nature to flirt– at all– all this walking was becoming a chore in the disgusting August heat... he wasn't complaining too much. His skin had noticeably darkened, hair lighter, and his legs were looking pretty good. But he didn't like sweating in his clothes. _God_ Kazahaya hated to sweat.

So it was with this in mind that Kazahaya came up with a pick up line on the way to the cafe... probably a horrible one, but it was time to act. No more waiting around for Rikuo to make a move. Kazahaya wanted to know if the other man was interested, that's all. If he wasn't, oh well, at least he could focus on school, which was less than a week away. If Rikuo _was_ interested, however... well, we'll see what happens.

Kazahaya, carefully minding his step into the building, retracted his umbrella, inhaling deeply, and walking to the front counter. It was surprisingly sparse in the cafe. Good. Kazahaya didn't want anyone behind him to over hear what he was going to say...

Kazahaya sighed in relief when he saw Rikuo at the register. It was a first time for Kazahaya, but he was glad, this way he wouldn't have to ask for Rikuo to take his order.

He pulled out his wallet, just so his hands had something to do, nerves making him smile a little too widely...

Rikuo grinned on the other side of the counter, visibly relaxing. "Same as always, blondie?"

Kazahaya bit back the knee jerk reaction to retort, and instead swallowed, leaning in and resting his elbows on the counter, going for a sultry look that he had been practicing in the mirror.

"Nah, think I'll try something new."

Rikuo blinked dumbly, clearly taken aback either at Kazahaya's stance, or his voice, which sounded lower than usual.

Rikuo recovered quickly though, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? About time. I'm sick of mangos," he teased. Kazahaya smiled but inwardly he was freaking out. "So, what'll it be?"

Kazahaya inhaled. _Here goes nothing... _"Hm... something tall, dark, and spicy..." Kazahaya deliberately let his eyes wander down and up Rikuo's body, letting the other man know he just checked him out, and what _exactly_ he was talking about.

Rikuo stood still, mouth agape. Kazahaya licked his bottom lip, heart pounding. _This is it... don't freak out, don't make me leave, don't punch me in the face..._

Finally, after five full seconds, Rikuo's eyebrows raised, amused. "Huh..." he smirked like the devil himself. Kazahaya felt his heart stop before kicking back up for a mile run.

"I think I can give you something like that... in about an hour," Rikuo winked. And was it Kazahaya's imagination? His voice suddenly got... very sexy, husky.

Kazahaya's jaw dropped, unable to believe it worked. "R-really?" He squeaked, his faux confidence all dried up.

Rikuo laughed, showing brilliant white teeth. Kazahaya just blinked, still hunched over the counter, feeling his cheeks heat up because... that laugh... was so lovely, cute, and sexy. Kazahaya never bothered imagining Rikuo could laugh. Chuckle, yes. But a full blown laugh? It was an amazing sound.

"Or I could actually whip you up something that fits that description... how about a cafe mocha chai latte?"

Kazahaya blinked, wondering what the hell Rikuo had just said.

Rikuo sniggered at Kazahaya's reaction, obviously having too much fun.

Kazahaya finally straightened out, feeling his embarrassment, for the most part, fade away. "Uh, sure, that sounds interesting... in a small please," he quickly added. Kazahaya never experimented with coffee, but maybe it was about time he acquired a taste, since he would be a college student soon.

Rikuo rang it up, smirk still in place as he suavely ignored Kazahaya's debit card, punching something in the register to make the balance $0.00 before he went off to make the strange beverage himself... it must've been a slow day. Kazahaya only now noticed there was only one other person bothering to appear behind the counter, cleaning. He looked around more studiously and found less than a handful of people in the coffee house.

Kazahaya muttered a thanks for his obvious discount as he walked up to the pick up counter as usual, a little stumble in his step that reflected his nerves. He wondered if Rikuo really was going to... take him seriously. Kazahaya hoped so, he already felt foolish, now that he began recalling the conversation he initiated. _God_, he was so _lame_.

It took longer this time, making Kazahaya's mocha... whatchamacallit. It gave Kazahaya more time to check Rikuo out, eyes shamelessly falling on his ass as Rikuo bent down to get something. Kazahaya wondered why he thought Rikuo's butt looked nice. He never thought he was an ass kind of guy. Then again, Kazahaya was still pretty new to the whole... attraction thing. He wasn't sure what kind of guy he'd be.

Or, is, whatever.

Rikuo finally popped up, securing the lid and handing it over to Kazahaya, who took it carefully.

"... Is this on the menu?" Kazahaya wondered how they could fit such a long title on the flavor list.

"Nah," Rikuo shrugged. "Just caramel and mocha lattes, but you can mix and match anything with flavor shots or espressos... the possibilities are endless," he folded his arms over the counter, lowering his head, but not resting it on his arms. "I've kinda made it my duty in life, while I work here, to experiment to my hearts content."

"Ah..." Kazahaya looked down at the warm cup in his hand and tipped it back against his lips to carefully take a sip, eyes widening as the flavors his his tongue.

"Wow that's actually really good," Kazahaya said, giggling at himself afterwards.

Rikuo grinned. "It's one of my favorite concoctions. I like coffee and chocolate, so together it's perfect. But I like adding the chai cos it gives it that spicy kinda zing, you know?"

Kazahaya didn't know, he wasn't even sure what he was tasting right now, but he took another sip, keeping one eye on Rikuo.

Someone walked in then, causing Rikuo to sigh tiredly, pushing away from the counter.

"I'm Rikuo, by the way," he introduced himself, turned halfway.

Kazahaya almost blurted out "I know," but swallowed it down before answering back.

"Kazahaya."

"Well, Kazahaya," Rikuo cast a quick glance at the customer waiting at the register. "I get out at six," he gave one last grin before returning to work.

Kazahaya watched Rikuo work for a second longer before turning to find a seat, doing a little victory dance in his head and contemplating his next move.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You must really like our smoothies. I mean, we get regulars, but they don't get the same thing _every_ time," Rikuo commented, sipping on a beverage of his own, sitting across from Kazahaya.

"It is tasty..." Kazahaya said quietly, his drink long been finished and now sitting empty handed and feeling just a tad too awkward.

He didn't know what to do now. All his strange stalking and obsessive behavior and that one-liner had all led up to this point, but now that Kazahaya had Rikuo where he wanted him... well, he was a little clueless. Did Rikuo accepting his flirt mean he was into him? Why wasn't he bringing it up? Why has he been so cool and friendly? Kazahaya's brain was shutting down.

Kazahaya could feel Rikuo staring at him and tried to swallow his nerves, wondering what to say. He looked up, mouth open, when Rikuo suddenly spoke.

"Oh hey! I knew you looked familiar. You're the guy that tackled me, aren't you?" Rikuo grinned hugely. Kazahaya felt himself flush in embarrassment.

"I- I didn't _tackle_ you," Kazahaya defended quickly. "I tripped and fell, you happened to be in the line of fire."

"Yeah, cos I was holding the door open for you," Rikuo was smiling now, amused. "Try to be polite and I get sent to the floor," he added sarcastically.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes. "You guys really shouldn't have uneven floors in the first place," he retorted.

Rikuo shrugged. "I agree. This place was just renovated last year too. We didn't used to have a dangerous front door."

Kazahaya nodded, peeking out the window.

"Anyway," Rikuo set his cup down after another gulp from it. "You must live pretty close to come here all the time..." he trailed off expectantly.

"Ah," Kazahaya wondered if he should tell the truth. Well, it didn't matter much anyway. It wasn't like Rikuo was flat out asking him where he lived.

"I walk here, it takes about an hour."

"What?" Rikuo's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious? You walk an _hour_ just to sit and drink a fucking smoothie?" One of those eyebrows lowered, giving Rikuo a snarky look.

"And- and use the Internet," Kazahaya babbled. "Besides, I don't mind the walking, it's good exercise."

"Sure but, in this heat? You're crazy," Rikuo chuckled lightly. "There must be someone you're pining over, why else would you walk a mile and hang around so long?" He smirked, moving his paper cup so the contents inside stirred about.

Kazahaya looked at the table. Was Rikuo being serious? Kazahaya thought he made it pretty clear who he was into. Or... maybe not. Did it matter?

While Kazahaya's thoughts rambled on, eyes glued to the table's surface, Rikuo watched.

"I'm flattered," Rikuo interrupted Kazahaya's inner mullings, causing the light haired college student's head to lift up.

"Huh?"

Rikuo shook his head in humor. "I said I'm flattered you spend an unhealthy amount of your day coming to see me. And don't try to convince me otherwise. My co-workers have informed me of the looks you give me _and_ how when I'm not working, you don't stay as long," Rikuo looked amused, but there was a soft glow in his eyes; unmistakable giddiness.

Kazahaya felt his face burn. "Oh," he mumbled, looking away from smoldering green eyes. "What, you didn't get it when I compared you to coffee?" Kazahaya tried to joke, ignoring his stammering heart.

Rikuo licked his lips, Kazahaya looked up just in time to catch it and shuddered unexpectedly.

"Careful what you ask for, Kazahaya," Rikuo spoke quietly, eyes sharp. He knocked his shoe against Kazahaya's, trailing it up and hooking the toe of it around his lower leg, descending back down.

Kazahaya's blood was rushing, a mixture of fear- for he really didn't know this man or what he was getting himself into- and the new feeling of _want_, lust, pure attraction. But before he could even collect his thoughts to say something, Rikuo dropped his foot and blinked, that penetrating gaze moving back to his cup.

"So, you go to school or something?"

And just like that, they were having a casual conversation. Kazahaya appreciated the normalcy. Perhaps Rikuo could tell Kazahaya was uncomfortable, or maybe he was being polite. Either way, it was good.

Kazahaya told Rikuo about the school he would be entering, and found out that Rikuo attended as well, he would be starting the semester as a senior though. What was his major? Audio production (Rikuo wanted to be a producer). Kazahaya admitted he wasn't sure yet, but had picked psychology, not wanting to be in general studies like other torn students.

Rikuo voiced his approval, and soon they were talking about science and why people do the things they do and that led to a conversation about personal issues, likes and dislikes, hobbies, etcetera. Kazahaya felt himself opening up, getting comfortable, and actually laughing out loud. It was amazing how they bounced off each other and kept the word flow between them constant, making no room for awkward silences.

But they did eventually quiet down, and Kazahaya had another look out the window. He hadn't gazed out it since Rikuo first sat down in front of him, too enraptured in green eyes and trying to memorize his beautiful voice. So when he looked out the window now, he stood up immediately.

"Oh my God it's so dark! What time is it?" Kazahaya fumbled to get his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the time and eyes widening at it read a quarter past eleven.

Kazahaya wasn't afraid of the dark, not at all. In fact, he would take nightly strolls when he still lived with his parents. It wasn't the night that scared him, it was the city. Kazahaya had never walked these streets past dark yet, he was nervous, thoughts of what he'd seen in movies and TV plaguing his mind and altering any possible reality of what really goes on in a big city.

Rikuo stood too. "Don't freak out. Want me to drive you?"

_In a car at night with a stranger... _but no, Rikuo wasn't a stranger. He never was. Kazahaya nodded, turning back to grab his umbrella and followed Rikuo out of the cafe.

Kazahaya gave directions and Rikuo obeyed, talking casually and keeping the atmosphere comfortable.

A small sigh escaped Kazahaya's lips when they arrived at his apartment in less than half the time of walking. He didn't want to leave. Kazahaya looked over at Rikuo to find his gaze on him as well.

Kazahaya smiled politely. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem," Rikuo slid his hands down the steering wheel, lightly gripping it from the bottom.

Kazahaya nodded. Awkwardness was beginning to fall in the quiet car. "So..." Kazahaya started, fumbling for the door handle. "Have a good night-"

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Rikuo spoke loudly, making Kazahaya jump slightly and to face him once more.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Kazahaya swallowed, hand still on the door.

"Well," Rikuo looked to the side playfully, pretending to contemplate something before locking his eyes with Kazahaya's again, grinning lightly. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner or something."

_Or something..._ the phrase echoed in Kazahaya's head.

"Y-yeah, that sounds fun." _Fun_. Kazahaya could have kicked himself.

Rikuo snickered. "You're cute."

Kazahaya blushed modestly. He wasn't used to compliments.

"G-good night, Rikuo," Kazahaya opened the door and stepped out.

"I'll pick you up at 6?" Rikuo leaned over so his upper body covered where Kazahaya was previously.

"Sure," Kazahaya had one hand on the door, leaning down slightly himself to look into the car.

Rikuo nodded. "Have pleasant dreams," he winked and straightened back up. Kazahaya stuttered about nothing before shutting the door, afraid of embarrassing himself.

Only after he watched Rikuo drive away and let himself into his apartment did it hit him enough to make Kazahaya wobble and sit down heavily on the first chair he saw.

He was going on a date tomorrow.


End file.
